Oh, tan obviamente obvio
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: "Teddy es una especie de prostituto con las chicas", dijo James con apuro. / "Más que un poco, en realidad. Realmente es un prostituto con las chicas." Al consideró esto por un momento: "Excepto que nadie le paga, obviamente." TRADUCCION


_**Oh, tan obviamente obvio**_

Por

_Somewhat lovely_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **¿Harry Potter? Sí claro, no es mío.

Letras (que no son mías) en orden de uso:  
Lady Antebellum – "American Honey" The Beatles – "Helter Skelter" Jay-Z – "Young Forever" Katy Perry – "One of the Boys" Regina Spektor – "Dance Anthem of the '80s"  
Cobra Starship – "Good Girls Go Bad" Train – "I Wish You Would" Lily Allen – "Are You Mine?" Dave Matthews Band – "You and Me"

* * *

_there's a wild, wild whisper blowing in the wind_

Al palideció cuando Lily entrecerró sus ojos verdes en la terrífica, patentada, mirada feroz Lily Potter, pero no se dio por vencido. "En serio. Creo que sería mejor que no vengas"

"Iré. Es el cumpleaños número 28 de Teddy". O, como él prefería, su décimo aniversario de cumplir dieciocho años - el chico se negaba a crecer. "Por supuesto que voy a estar ahí". Por lo general, sus hermanos le concedían todo cuando usaba ese tono duro con ellos, deseosos de evitar su venganza. Sin embargo, Al estaba extrañamente obstinado, por lo que Lily suspiró, "A menos que, ¿hay una buena razón para que no vaya?"

"Es sólo que... bueno, es en un bar."

Lily asintió con la cabeza: "Lo sé. Ya puedo entrar legalmente."

"Pero todavía eres joven. Y es en un pub", repitió.

Lily le levantó una ceja, quien frunció el ceño cuando ella dijo, "Yo estaba en Slytherin, Albus."

"Dices eso como si fuera una explicación para todo. Merlín, ¡no es como si tuvieran un montón de orgías semanales!"

La cara de Lily se mantuvo indiferente, "¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Lily Luna Potter!" llegó la voz escandalizada de James desde la puerta y Al suspiró con alivio al ver a su hermano mayor irrumpir en la habitación de Lily. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con asombro, pero había un brillo característico en el color avellana que contrastaba con su tono de sorpresa. "¿Acabo de oír que admitiste que los Slytherins, además de ser cabrones, son también fáciles?"

"No", replicó Lily. Su mirada no era tan efectiva cuando se tuvo que dividir entre los dos hermanos. "James, ¿podrías explicarle a Al que no hay ningún problema en que yo vaya a la fiesta de Teddy?"

James miró a Al, "Pensé que ibas a hablar con ella acerca de esto hace algunas semanas."

"Sí, bueno, resulta que soy un poco cobarde."

Lily miró de un hermano a otro: "¿Qué, es que acaso se reúnen semanalmente para ver como impedirme hacer algo divertido?"

"Mira, Lil, no es que no confiamos en ti, ni nada". Al inició.

Eso fue como una revelación, Lily había asumido que los chicos habían dejado de confiar en ella en el momento en que fue sorteada en Slytherin. "Bueno, ¿qué es entonces?"

Ellos intercambiaron miradas de pánico y luego James suspiró, "Bueno, podríamos decir la verdad. No es como si en realidad fuera tan horrible de todos modos."

Al se encogió de hombros: "Pero Teddy nos matará si se entera de esto."

Se volvieron hacia Lily, que parecía estar contemplando la mejor forma de asesinarlos y Al dijo, "prométenos que no le dirás a Teddy lo que estamos diciendo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Acaso quiere que me anulen la invitación, o algo así?" Lily sintió un escalofrío recorres sus venas. En los últimos meses su amistad con Teddy estaba algo tensa, pero no se le había ocurrido que estaban tan mal como para que él no la quisiera en su fiesta.

"¡No! No, esto sólo nosotros siendo tus hermanos, velando por ti y todo eso." Prometió James.

La sangre de Lily regresó a su temperatura normal cuando ella murmuró, "bastardos sobreprotectores es lo que quieres decir." Con mirada de Al, asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, sí, te prometo que no le diré nada a Teddy al respecto, lo que sea."

"Está bien", James apuntó con su varita a la puerta y se cerró y Al murmuró un hechizo silenciador.

Lily negó con la cabeza, "Están actuando como si estuvieran a punto de confesar un asesinato o algo así. ¿Qué está pasando?"

James se echó a reír: "En realidad no es tan terrible como eso. Simplemente no queremos que nos oiga mamá, porque ella probablemente va a querer intervenir o algo así."

"Está bien. Díganme entonces."

"No es que no confiemos en ti", volvió James hasta donde lo habían dejado, "Es que no confiamos en Teddy."

Lily parpadeó sorprendida. Eso no era lo que había estado esperando en lo absoluto.

"Mira, sabemos que lo admiras, Lil. Es como un hermano mayor-barra-mejor amigo para ti y eso es bueno." Dijo Al: "Pero es que..."

"Bueno, él es una especie de..." intento de James.

Lily trató de mantener su voz tranquila, "Merlín ¿podría algunos de los dos decirlo?"

"Teddy es una especie de prostituto con las chicas", dijo James en un apuro.

"Más que un poco, en realidad. Realmente es un prostituto con las chicas." Al consideró esto por un momento: "Excepto que nadie le paga, obviamente."

Lily los miró en silencio durante dos segundos antes de echarse a reír: "Como si yo no supiera ya eso. Ya saben que aparece en todos los periódicos cuando los escritores no tienen nada mejor que dar a conocer, ¿verdad? Con una bruja diferente en su brazo en cada foto. Lo descubrí hace siglos." Y al principio le había molestado, aunque probablemente no por las razones que James y Albus esperaban. Ellos pensaban que la falta de discreción de Teddy rompería la versión idealizada que tenía en su mente. Pero en realidad sus acciones le habían hecho daño. Sabía que era irracional, porque era demasiado joven para él y porque la amaba como a una hermana pequeña, si eso, pero ella quería a Teddy. Ella lo quería en todos los sentidos y le dolía que no hiciera más que estar con chicas que sólo lo querían para la noche. Lo había incluso enfrentado al respecto, a su manera. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué no había tenido una novia estable desde Victorie, había esperado que protestara o que la mirara feo o algo como "Eres demasiado joven para comprender." En su lugar, la había mirado durante un buen rato, suspiró y dijo: "Todavía estoy buscando." Y Lily había dejado las cosas así, aunque tenía muchas ganas de sugerir que abriera los ojos y mirara justo en frente de él, o por lo menos que empezara a buscar con su corazón y no con su aparato reproductor. Pero no lo había hecho.

Sus hermanos la miraban fijamente, "Pensamos que estarías enojada."

"Teddy es un hombre adulto, que puede hacer lo que quiera." Lily sonrió, "Así que, puesto que ya sé y no me horrorizaré al verlo irse con alguna bruja, puedo ir, ¿verdad?" No es que ella había estado en faltar. Pero siempre era mejor hacerle pensar a sus hermanos que los tomaría en cuenta.

Se miraron unos a otros y asintieron: "Sí. Sólo," Al puso una mano en el mentón de Lily y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos "Por favor, ten cuidado, ¿bueno?"

Ella le sonrió, "Siempre soy cuidadosa".

James resopló y levantó el hechizo silenciador. Justo cuando estaban a punto de salir, Lily les preguntó: "¿Pueden ustedes prometerme algo?"

Se volvieron a mirarla, ambos inquietos. Prometer cosas a Lily había causado daños terribles en el pasado, "Depende".

Lily rodó los ojos, "Sólo quiero que se diviertan esta noche. No pasen toda la fiesta preocupándose por mí, porque soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma."

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego Al asintió con la cabeza, "Sí. Te lo prometo."

Lily volvió sus ojos a James, quien suspiró. "Tú eres mi hermana pequeña. Nada va a cambiar eso, así que tengo que preocuparme por ti. Pero te prometo que lo intentaré."

Ella les sonrió agradecida y se fueron, llevándose su compostura con ellos. Ella giró en círculos emocionada y trató de empujar hacia abajo el nerviosismo que se estaba juntando en su estómago. Los Slytherins _no se ponen_nerviosos, se dijo con fiereza.

Pero tenía razón, suponía, para estar nerviosa. Había decidido hace años que si cuando cumpliera diecisiete años y todavía sentía esas mariposas cuando viera a Teddy, si todavía quería impresionarlo, si ella seguía resistiendo, porque quería que su primera vez fuera con él, entonces tendría que encontrar una manera de por lo menos decirle. Y su fiesta de cumpleaños parecía un buen momento como cualquier otro. Mejor, tal vez, porque definitivamente estaría completamente borracho y que probablemente podría hablar con él sin ser demasiado descuidada. Y sería más fácil de esa manera.

Esa noche era la noche donde todo o terminaría bien o volaría en pedazos irregulares, su corazón roto. Definitivamente tenía derecho a estar nerviosa. "Pero," dijo en voz alta mientras se miraba en el espejo y se examinaba sus rizos rojos, "No tienes por qué ceder ante ese derecho. Va a estar bien y no estarás nerviosa". Porque cuando Lily se ponía nerviosa tendía a arruinar todo. Y eso no era aceptable, no esa noche.

_look out, 'cause here she comes_

Rose entró en la habitación de Lily sin llamar, "Gracias a Merlín que vas a venir esta noche", se derrumbó en la cama de su prima, "A Scor lo llamaron por algunos negocios y yo no estaba muy contenta de pasar la noche consolando a Al y James sobre su incapacidad para conseguir una chica con la que pasar la noche. "

Se dio la vuelta a mirar a su prima, que estaba apoyada en su escritorio desordenado, "Merlín, Lil". Rose sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y sentada, la miró. El pelo de Lily caía perfectamente liso en sus hombros y llevaba un top verde brillante y unos jeans delgados se aferraban a sus piernas hasta que llegar a la parte superior de las sandalias de taco alto color plata. Su rostro estaba prácticamente libre de maquillaje, aunque sus labios brillaban con un poco de brillo transparente. "Te ves hermosa".

"¿No es así siempre?" Lily sonrió y Rose levantó una ceja.

"No así." Rose hizo una pausa, "¿Estás tratando de demostrar algo a alguien?"

Lily se encogió de hombros, "Pensé que esta noche podría ser una buena noche para recordar a todos que ya no soy una bebé."

Rose la miró por un momento más. De todos sus primos, sólo de vez en cuando Rose podía ver a través del frío exterior de Lily y, en este momento, podía ver la emoción brillar en los normalmente tranquilos ojos de Lily.

"¿Está seguro de que eso es todo?"

Lily esbozó una sonrisa, "¿Qué más podría haber?"

Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que Lily había querido por mucho tiempo. Rose había visto la forma en que los ojos de Lily seguían a Teddy siempre que estaba cerca, se había dado cuenta de cómo la niña se quedaba en silencio cada vez que se menciona al metamorfomago, se había dado cuenta de que los dos se había vuelto extrañamente torpes alrededor del uno al otro durante los últimos meses. Pero la privacidad de Lily significaba más para ella que cualquier otra cosa y Rose no estaba ansiosa por empezar la noche con acusaciones. Y si alguien de la familia debía apoyar el aparente y poco ortodoxo amor de Lily por Teddy, era sin duda la chica cuyo amor había obligado a una reproducción de _Romeo y Julieta_en quinto año.

"Bueno, a nadie se le ocurriría llamarte un bebé con ese aspecto." Rose se levantó, pasando sus manos sobre su falda y deseando que se hubiese vestido un poco más escandalosa.

"Esto es lo que digo," a pesar de lo que dijo, Lily prácticamente brillaba en la alabanza. No era frecuente que las emociones de la chica se cernieran tan cerca de la superficie y Rose se sintió repentinamente preocupada.

"Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lily rodó los ojos, "Y sin embargo, todos todavía me tratan como un bebé".

Rose se encogió de hombros: "Es sólo porque eres mi favorita y no quiero que te lastimes".

La voz de Lily fue fría, "No me hieren con facilidad."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Ya he terminado con estas conversaciones por la noche. ¿Quieres que nos aparezca hasta allí? He estado antes."

"Sí, por favor," Lily puso su varita en el bolsillo y tomó la mano de Rose.

Rose cerró los ojos y se volvió y juntas aparecieron en un bar lleno de gente con capas. Rose se volvió hacia Lily, "¿Lista?"

Lily inhaló, conteniendo el aliento por un momento antes de soltarlo, "Lista".

_forever young, I wanna be forever young_

No fue un momento Cenicienta cuando Rose y Lily entraron en el área principal del pub y se abrieron paso entre la multitud a codazos, llegando finalmente a la barra como dos nadadores que viene a tomar aire. Todo el mundo no se volvió para mirar a la nueva Lily Potter, la gente no se inclinó más cerca de sus amigos y demandaron saber quién era esa chica.

Pero Lily podía sentir miradas en ella - no todos, pero algunos. Ella sonrió al camarero, quien sonrió rápidamente y le deslizó un vaso de líquido color ámbar sin preguntar lo que quería. "De la casa", dijo por encima de los golpes de la música y Lily levantó el vaso hacia él antes de tomárselo de un trago. "Salud".

Rose la miraba muy de cerca mientras pedía una cerveza y lentamente bebía a sorbos. Ella había prometido que no trataría a Lily como una bebé, pero todos los huesos de su cuerpo la empujaban a que ordenara a Lily a que se fuera a casa. Luego James y Al llegaron allí y Rose les sonrió agradecida porque si alguien podía manejar a Lily, eran ellos.

"Hola señoritas", Al se apoyó contra la barra y les sonrió, aunque sus ojos se posaron sobre la mano de Lily, que ahora sostenía fácilmente su vaso.

James pareció querer decir algo, pero Al le lanzó una mirada amenazante, así que en vez acarició el suave cabello de Lily y le dijo: "Te ves bien, Lil".

Ella le sonrió: "Gracias, Jamie".

Rose levantó una ceja a Al, cuyos ojos le prometieron que le explicaría más tarde, al momento que preguntaba: "¿Han visto ustedes a Teddy?"

"No," Lily sacudió la cabeza: "Aunque me imagino que debe andar en algún lugar de ahí." Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la pista de baile llena.

"Probablemente". James indicó al camarero y tomó su bebida, "Sin embargo, vendrá por aquí pronto."

Los cuatro se entretenían charlando acerca de las brujas y los magos en la pista de baile hasta que James finalmente se rindió y desapareció entre la multitud para encontrar a alguien con el cual no estuviera emparentado para poder bailar y Al le siguió unos pocos segundos más tarde. "Odio a Scor por abandonarme", murmuró Rose.

"Hey," Lily exclamó: "_Yo_estoy aquí".

"Sí, pero es probable que desaparezcas con la primera persona medianamente atractiva que se acerque a ti y me quedaré sola", se quejó Rose, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Antes de que Lily pudiese responder unas manos familiares se cerraron alrededor de sus ojos, bloqueando su vista y sintió un aliento cálido susurrando en su oído, "Adivina quién".

Lily frunció los labios, pensativa, "¿Nott? No, ¿Scamander?"

Y entonces él le dio la vuelta y la miró a la cara, "Que divertido, niña. Muy graciosa."

Lily se sorprendió al ver que aún no estaba borracho; su cabello no estaba cambiando al azar en colores del arco iris y sus ojos marrones escanearon su cuerpo rápidamente antes de regresar a su cara.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Feliz cumpleaños, Lupin." Lily tiró de él en un abrazo y él se lo devolvió con cuidado antes de alejarse y dirigirse a Rose.

"Hola Rosie".

"Teddy", Rose trató de ver si Lily se sintió ofendida por la despedida tan rápida de Teddy. Si así lo era, lo estaba ocultando bien. Rose le sonrió, "Feliz cumpleaños".

"Ya te lo he dicho, es mi décimo aniversario de cumplir los dieciocho años."

Lily suspiró, "Bueno, feliz aniversario, entonces."

"Gracias". Teddy aún no la miraba. Lily se preguntó distraídamente por qué se le habría acercado, en primer lugar, si no estaba interesado en hablar.

"¿Quieres un trago?" -Preguntó Lily, agitando una mano hacia el camarero, que se acercó rápidamente con el gesto.

"Claro", ordenó Teddy y Lily sonrió inocentemente en respuesta a la mirada recelosa de Rose. A veces le molestaba que la chica fuera tan endemoniadamente intuitiva.

"Gracias por venir", saludó con la mano vacía Teddy, "tengo que ir a hacer las rondas". Él se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde un grupo de sus amigos del Ministerio se habían reunido y Rose se volvió hacia Lily.

"Eso fue raro", bebiéndose lo que quedaba de su trago.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nunca he visto a Teddy actuar tan distante cerca tuyo".

Lily alzó una ceja, "Ha sido así durante mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad no se nota?" Tenía curiosidad si ella había imaginado, o al menos exagerado, sus extrañas interacciones en los últimos meses.

"Bueno, sí, pero por lo general por lo menos te miraba", admitió Rose.

Ella se encogió de hombros como respuesta y miró a su alrededor. Dos de los amigos de Teddy se dirigían directamente hacia donde estaban sentadas y Lily dijo: "No es engañar si solo estás bailando con otro hombre."

Rose la miró con confusión, pero luego los dos llegaron junto a ellas, diciendo juntos "¿Quisieran bailar?"

Lily le lanzó a Rose una mirada antes de sonreír al hombre de pelo oscuro en frente de ella, "Me encantaría".

"Soy Rob Cleveland", dijo mientras se la llevaba de la mano hacia la pista de baile llena de gente.

"Lil", dijo Lily, permitiendo que la acercara a su cuerpo.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, demasiado ocupados dejando que la música llevara sus cuerpos.

_and I swear maybe one day, you're gonna wanna make out with me_

Teddy apuró su copa y dejó caer el vaso en una mesa mientras tragaba. No miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro, tratando de no pensar en cómo Lily se había visto, lo tan hermosa y magnifica que estaba. Ella siempre lo era, por supuesto, pero por lo general al menos podía mirarla. Esta noche, si la miraba esta noche, la agarraría y besaría y luego Al, James y probablemente Rose lo asesinarían.

Agarró a Jazz, una de las mujeres de su departamento, la atrajo hacia él y ella le sonrió feliz mientras comenzaban a bailar. Obligó a sus ojos a concentrarse en ella, se obligó a no mirar a Lily, o buscar a Lily, o incluso considerar moverse a cualquier lugar cerca de donde estaba Lily - que no era el bar, se dio cuenta cuando volvió allí por unos tragos más .

Sus ojos buscaron entre la multitud y vio a su pelo rojo. Estaba bailando- si es que se le podía llamar así - con Rob, de la oficina. Celos irracionales y estúpido le hirvieron la sangre al verlos moverse juntos. Él quería ser el que la sostuviera, el que le sonriera mientras bailaban. Pero eso no era aceptable, se recordó. Ella era Lily Potter, mierda. Su nombre corrió como un mantra por su mente, mientras se tragaba otro trago antes de que su amiga Carrie lo tomara de la mano y tirara de él hacia la pista de baile.

Lily Potter, era Lily Potter y estaba muy fuera de los límites.

_you are so sweet, so sweet, dancing and moving to that beat, that beat_

Lily no podía mantener sus ojos lejos de él. Se apoyó en la barra, sola y vio su pelo multicolor inclinado hacia atrás, sus ojos cafés cerrados, su cuerpo apretado contra una chica que se negaba a reconocer. Los botones de su camisa se habían deshecho en algún momento durante la noche y sólo podía distinguir un tenue puñado de cabello castaño en la penumbra. Que ganas de correr sus manos sobre él, de sacare la camisa y presionar sus manos en la piel de su espalda y envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y - "¿Qué haces" Al interrumpió sus pensamientos inadecuados y se apoyó contra la barra a su lado borracho.

Se volvió a sonreírle, "Voy a bailar con Teddy."

"Está bien". Al rió, "No dejes que se- que se aprovecharse de ti"

Lily hizo un gesto con la mano de en forma de despedida y se unió a la multitud. Se hizo camino hacia Teddy y la chica, preguntándose cómo interrumpir su baile sin ser grosera y se cuenta, cuando llegó junto a ellos, que iba a _tener_que comportarse como una perra.

"Teddy", se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído: "¿Puedes dejarla botada y bailar conmigo? No te he visto en toda la noche."

La chica la miró fríamente, "¿Quién demonios eres? Vete".

Pero Teddy ya la había soltado, "Adiós Melanie". Él le sonrió sin malicia mientras ponía sus manos de largos dedos en la cintura de Lily, su pulgar deslizándose debajo de la tela de su camisa y sobre sus bien marcadas caderas. Lily deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le permitió acercarla a él.

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías," murmuró Teddy contra su pelo. "Aunque si no estuviera tan borracho nunca jamás había te habría tocado."

Lily sonrió, sus labios moviéndose sobre su piel mientras hablaba: "Bueno, me alegro de que estés borracho, entonces."

Le dio un beso ligero en el pelo, "Yo también"

_just one night couldn't be so wrong_

Había sido tarde, cuando finalmente había calculado que Teddy estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para olvidar todo lo que se había interpuesto entre ellos en los últimos meses y que ella estaba un poco alcoholizada como para dar el primer paso. La segunda canción que bailaron- un cierto hit Muggle un tanto depravado - fue el último de la noche, y Lily contuvo el aliento cuando Teddy se alejó un poco para mirarla. Allí estaba el momento, allí estaba la prueba.

Él mantuvo su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le preguntó, "¿Has traído un abrigo?"

Ella le sonrió, la esperanza en sus feroces ojos verdes, "No."

"¿Nos apareces a casa?" Él la atrajo hacia sí y ella cerró los ojos, dando una vuelta y encontrándose de pie exactamente donde ella había esperado a terminar – en la habitación roja y dorada de Teddy.

"Merlín, eres increíble", respiró Teddy mientras bajaba sus labios hasta los de ella y muy, muy suavemente la besó.

Fue suave por unos segundos y luego pasó su lengua por su labio inferior y la dulzura fue la última cosa sus mentes.

Sus manos estaban explorando su pecho y sus dedos expertamente desabrocharon su sostén y su boca se movió de la de ella a su cuello, su lengua y dientes jugando en contra de su pulso.

Y luego los dedos de ella estaban sacando sus pantalones y él se alejó y la miró a los ojos, mientras ella se preguntaba por un momento si realmente estaba tan borracho como ella había pensado, cuando le preguntó, "¿Estás segura?"

Pero lo debía haber estado ya que incluso un borracho Teddy nunca le habría permitido sacarle los pantalones, ni siquiera un borracho Teddy le habría el suyo.

Y Teddy borracho sin duda no la habría tomado y llevado a su cama.

_and all i do is promise to change my ways_

Al aporreó la puerta del apartamento de James a la mañana siguiente y cuando su hermano no respondió inmediatamente sacó su varita de la cintura de sus vaqueros y la golpeó furiosamente contra el seguro. La puerta se abrió y Al la atravesó, gritando el nombre de su hermano y dirigiéndose a la sala, que, trágicamente, estaba vacía.

"Merlín, Al, ¿qué pasa?" James tropezó en el pasillo vestido sólo con calzoncillos y entrecerrando los ojos a la luz del mediodía.

"¿Por qué diablos no respondes las llamadas Flu?"

"Porque sufro una especie de resaca y tus gritos ciertamente no están ayudando." James tropezó en la cocina y abrió uno de los armarios, revelando un gran almacenamiento de pociones, la mayoría suministradas por Lily. Él encontró la poción para la resaca y se la tragó antes de girarse para hacer frente a Al, ahora mucho más alerta. "Ahora, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Lily no regresó a casa ayer por la noche. Le dije a mamá y papá que se quedó aquí -¿Lo hizo?" Al lo miró esperanzado por un segundo, pero la cara de James se oscureció y Al se dio cuenta de que estaban realmente jodidos.

"Mierda". James negó con la cabeza, "¡Le dijimos que no debía ir!"

"Tenemos que encontrarla. ¿Tal vez se fue a casa con Rose? La última vez que la vi, parecía bastante borracha; podría haber necesitado ayuda de Lily para llegar a casa."

"Sí, sí, eso es probablemente cierto". James cruzó la cocina hasta la chimenea y tiró un poco de polvo Flu en el fuego, entrando en éste y Al luego de él.

Rose estaba sentada en la cocina, revolviendo una taza de café y pareciendo necesitar una poción para resaca. Al que había agarrado una extra en el camino a casa de James, por si éste no tenía, la puso sobre la mesa frente a su prima mientras James empezaba a caminar de una lado a otro.

"¿Lily está aquí?" Preguntó mientras Rose se tomaba agradecidamente la ácida poción verde.

Tragó y sacudió la cabeza: "No, ¿por qué?" Rose miró a uno y otro, "Mierda, ¿no regresó a casa anoche?"

"No," Al comenzó a pasearse también, siguiendo el camino de James a través de la pequeña cocina.

"Mierda," Rose repitió. Hizo una pausa y luego preguntó, "¿Han comprobado con Teddy ya?"

Al negó con la cabeza, "Por supuesto que no. Definitivamente fue con una chica a casa anoche; Lily no iría allí" A pesar de que tenía un vago recuerdo de ella diciendo que iría a bailar con Teddy, pero eso no significa que...

James balbuceó: "Esperen, ¿no creen que Lily se fuera a casa con él... para... ya saben... ¿verdad?"

Rose quería decir que no, quería decirle a James que eso era ridículo, que Lily todavía era su hermana pequeña y el bebé de la familia y definitivamente no era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener relaciones sexuales. Pero ella no dijo nada de esas cosas, a pesar de que Al y James la miraron fijamente, rogando en silencio. "Tiene casi dieciocho años," dijo Rose, a modo de explicación.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" la cara pálida de Al roja de ira, "Apenas tiene diecisiete años."

"¿Qué, y tú no tenías a los diecisiete años?"

"Pero eso es diferente", argumentó James. "Ella es Lily. Y él es _Teddy_".

"Exactamente", Rose se preguntó por qué ella era la única persona que había visto lo que Lily había estado pensando durante años. "Ella es Lily y él es Teddy".

Al movió lentamente la cabeza: "Ella no lo haría."

"_Él_no lo haría," dijo James. "Tendría mucho miedo de que lo asesináramos. Y papá... Merlín, ¿pueden imaginar qué haría?"

"Sin embargo, estaba borracho" señaló Al.

"Merlín", murmuró James.

"Estamos saltando a conclusiones", dijo Al. "Voy para allá."

"No, no irás", dijo Rose, "yo voy".

"Voy contigo", proclamó James.

"No." Rose negó con la cabeza, "¿Te imaginas lo humillante que sería para Lily? No, iré sola".

"Merece estar mortificada", argumentó James, "Y yo quiero matar a ese hijo de puta."

Rose lo miró, "Lily no se merece nada y te dejaré matarlo _después_de que nos enteramos de lo que sucedió, no antes."

"Bien", Al agarró un poco de polvos Flu y lo tiró desordenadamente a la mano de Rose: "Ve ahora, por favor."

Rose lo miró, pena en sus ojos mientras dejaba caer el polvo Flu dentro de la lata y le dijo: "Me iré a vestir primero, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué no van James y tú a jugar al ajedrez o algo así? Voy a volver tan pronto como hable con ella. "

James asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron a la sala de estar, mientras que Rose se apresuraba en vestirse y se metió en el fuego, ya pensando en maldiciones para usar en Teddy en caso de que su prima estuviera menos que completa.

_are you mine, are you mine?_

Cuando se despertó estaba todavía envuelto en torno a ella, sosteniéndola cerca; abrió los ojos lentamente y contuvo la respiración, escuchando la respiración del sueño profundo de Teddy. Lily deseaba darse vuelta y la apretar sus labios en los de él para que se despertara, deseaba repetir la noche anterior, deseaba robar un giratiempo y sólo volver seis horas atrás, para así no tener que ver sus ojos culpables, así no tener que escucharlo decir que había sido un error.

Porque sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Teddy, sabía que iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones y sabía que probablemente la iba a ver como a cualquier otra chica, probablemente odiándose un poco a sí mismo un poco por dejar que _eso_sucediera, probablemente le diría que no quería nada serio. Él no lo haría para hacerle daño, ella lo sabía. Pero él no le mentiría, tampoco. No pretendería nunca que había sentido nada más que esa lujuria de borracho.

Quería quedarse así, en sus brazos, para siempre. No quería enfrentarse al desastre que había hecho con sus estúpidos planes de Slytherin. En algún lugar del último mes se había dicho a sí misma que tener relaciones sexuales con Teddy valdría la pena todo el dolor que las secuelas causarían. En algún lugar del mes pasado se había engañado a sí misma.

Y ahora se dio cuenta de que podría explotar con el dolor de que nunca podría tenerlo de nuevo. Lo que sonaba como una estupidez melodramática Gryffindor para decir, pero a quién le importaba, porque este tipo de dolor era el que ardía, el tipo que no se iba hasta que estabas inmune a su dolor.

Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su corazón y su respiración para volver al mundo de niebla donde podía olvidar que él no era el suyo, que sólo había sido suyo durante una noche. Pero entonces se escuchó un sonido en la sala de estar y Teddy se tensó a su lado, la puerta abriéndose de golpe, dejando ver a una Rose mirándolos completamente lívida.

"Vístanse", dijo entre dientes, antes de girar fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Teddy muy lentamente soltó a Lily y ella se sentó, dándose vuelta para mirarlo de frente y ver la esperada culpa en sus ojos, mezclada con miedo y algo como el arrepentimiento. "No lo hagas", le ordenó Lily.

"Lily", comenzó, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No digas nada". Parecía que estaba a punto de hablar, así que añadió: "Por favor".

Cerró los ojos y cayó de espaldas sobre las almohadas y quiso besar la expresión torturada de su rostro hasta que se fuera, quería subirse encima de él y hacer que todo el mundo desapareciera, quería borrar la memoria de Rose y mandarla a su casa. Quería un montón de cosas imposibles.

En cambio, se salió de la cama y se puso torpemente de nuevo la ropa de la noche anterior. Los ojos de Teddy seguían cerrados cuando se dio la vuelta: "Creo que Rose quería verte también."

"Ve primero". Teddy murmuró en su brazo, "Saldré en un minuto."

Lily rodó los ojos. ¿Estaba siendo modesto _ahora_? Ella se movió hasta la puerta y le habló a su blanca superficie antes de abrirla, "No trates de tomar la culpa por esto."

Salió a la sala y cerró la puerta, sin escuchar sus palabras, "Pero es mi culpa."

Rose estaba junto al fuego, "Acabo de hablar con tus hermanos para hacerles saber que estás bien."

"Merlín", Lily miró a su prima, "¿les dijiste?"

"Ellos ya sabían".

Rose estaba enojada. Lily no pensaba que alguna vez había visto a la chica de pelo rizado tan enojada como estaba en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando el drama de toda la familia con Scorpius comenzó. "¿Están tan enojados como tú?"

"Más enojados."

"Joder".

"Sí, me imagino un poco de eso."

"Rose", Lily la miró: "No te molestes con Teddy. Esto fue todo mío."

Rose negó con la cabeza "No. Esto definitivamente es parcialmente tuyo, lo cual es algo que probablemente tus hermanos no crean, pero de ninguna es todo tuyo."

"Yo lo planeé, sin embargo."

Su prima suspiró: "Lo sé. Sabía. No debería haberte dejado ir."

"¿Lo sabías?" Lily la miró: "¿Cómo?"

"Te puedo leer, Lily. A pesar de que no sabía que realmente dormirías con él." Rose se mordió el labio, "pensé que sólo ibas a esperar hasta que él estuviera borracho y hacerle hablar contigo de una vez por toda."

"Eso podría haber sido un mejor plan", murmuró Lily, bajando la mirada a sus manos temblorosas. Tragó saliva con el sonido de la puerta de Teddy al abrirse detrás de ella y el ruido de sus pisadas familiares a través de la madera mientras se movía hasta estar frente a Rose, a unos cinco pies de distancia de Lily. Lo que era lo más lejos que podía estar de ella en la sala de estar. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió su rostro era una máscara de calma.

Rose se volvió hacia Teddy, cuyo desordenada, melancólico pelo azul caía sobre su cara retorcida por la culpa. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Lily se mordió el interior de su labio, pero el dolor físico no distrajo su atención de las emociones girando por sus venas, el dolor que le causaba la expresión de Teddy.

"No lo estaba haciendo." Tragó saliva y se encontró con la mirada enojada de Rose: "Yo no estaba pensando, Rose. Tú me conoces, tú sabes que yo no le haría daño."

¿Por qué diablos todo el mundo siempre hablaba de ella como si no estuviese en la habitación? Sobre todo por esto, ¿especialmente desde que ella _había causado_todo esto?

Rose lo miró fijamente, "¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu explicación? ¿No estabas pensando?" Sus dedos estaban haciendo girar su varita mágica, "Al y James querían venir conmigo, Teddy. Lo convencí de que no vinieran, ahora como que deseo que estuviesen aquí. Estarías muerto ahora, pero entonces yo no tendría que escuchar tus excusas idiotas"

Teddy se puso visiblemente pálido "¿Al y James saben?"

"Harry no todavía", Rose respondió a su pregunta no formulada, "Pero yo no confiaría en que se quedaran callados por mucho tiempo."

Lily miraba enojada de Rose a Teddy una y otra vez, pero ninguno le estaba prestando atención. "Hey", murmuró ella con voz sorprendentemente débil. Tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo, "Hey".

Los dos se volvieron a mirarla, los ojos de Teddy buscando algún lugar por encima de su hombro derecho, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. "Deja de actuar como que Teddy haya hecho algo malo", le dijo a Rose. "Los dos tomamos una decisión y de los dos yo estaba mucho más sobria. Y los dos somos adultos".

"Tú no eres un adulto." Rose le espetó y Teddy negó con la cabeza, "Y _fue_un error".

"Merlín". En toda su planificación, todos sus miedos sobre la mañana siguiente, Lily nunca había pensado que nadie más que ella y Teddy y la obstinación de Teddy estarían involucrados. "¿Por qué?" Lily le preguntó, su voz dura. "¿Por qué fue un error?"

Todavía no la miraba a los ojos, "Porque eres once años más joven que yo. Y..." tragó ", porque fue tu primera vez, que debería haber sido especial y porque tú eres tú."

Lily alzó una ceja, "¿Cómo sabes que era mi primera vez?"

"Oh, deja de pretender." Rose gruñó: "Todos sabemos que lo eras. Eras la virgen de la Casa Slytherin. O lo eras".

Lily parpadeó ante el tono de Rose, "¿Por qué estás tan enojada?"

"¡Porque tú no lo estás!" Rose dio una patada contra el suelo, "Porque no lo estás y debería ser así. Deberías estar enojada contigo misma y con Teddy y conmigo, ¡pero estás calmada! ¿Por qué no muestras nunca tus verdaderas emociones, Lily? ¿Por qué no le gritas a Teddy por ser un chico estúpido y a mí por irrumpir en todo esto y a ti por haber planificado de todo esto? "

Los ojos de Teddy se cruzaron con los suyos durante un segundo antes de que los apartara, "¿Qué quieres decir con planificado todo esto?"

Rose cerró los ojos: "¡Oh, Merlín!".

Los ojos de Lily se estaban cansando de tanto mirar enojadamente, "¿Cuál es el punto de mostrar alguna emoción cuando lo único que logra es hacer decir cosas que no se deberían estar diciendo?" le dirigió la pregunta a Rose, que levantó sus manos temblorosas para cubrir su rostro.

"Lily", la voz de Teddy flaqueó en su nombre, "Dime a lo que se refiere."

"Decidí hace mucho tiempo que mi primera vez fuera contigo." Lily mantuvo su voz firme, con dificultad, pero podía sentir un poco de rubor sus mejillas, "Ya te dije que no te echases la culpa".

"Tú..." Teddy parecía a punto de explotar: "¿Qué, esperaste a que estuviese lo suficientemente borracho y luego... me estabas usando? ¿Me usaste por sexo?"

¿Era peor que creyera eso? ¿Si pensaba que lo único que quería de él era todo lo que había esperado a tener? Lily abrió la boca, a punto de decirle que sí, que sí había hecho con él lo que él había hecho a un sinnúmero de otras chicas, pero Rose habló antes de que pudiera "Lily. No hagas esto. No mientas."

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su cara positivamente quemándose "No te estaba usando para el sexo. Yo estaba usando tu... embriaguez con el fin de tener relaciones sexuales con el fin de estar cerca tuyo."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" No parecía menos enojado.

Rose miró a los dos, casi sin poder respirar con la idea de lo incómodo que sería estar ahí en esta charla. "Voy a tratar de calmar los muchachos." Desapareció en lugar de tomarse el tiempo para usar la chimenea.

Lily se acercó a Teddy, pero se éste se alejó. Bajó los ojos y habló mirando sus pies descalzos "estoy diciendo que sólo quería estar cerca de ti. Yo sólo quería ser capaz de hablar contigo y abrazarte y yo realmente quería tenerte, ya que eres endiabladamente hermoso y tú eres tú y… "estaba balbuceando, pero no parecía poder parar "yo sólo quería estar contigo. "

Él no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y entró en su cocina, y ella escuchó tintineo de botellas, pero se quedó de pie donde estaba, odiándose y deseando haber tomado la oportunidad de darle un beso para despertarlo esa mañana y deseando que le pudiera decir de verdad, que le hiciera ver que lo amaba.

Él volvió con dos familiares botellas de vidrio "Poción para la resaca. ¿Necesitas una?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza: "Yo no bebí mucho anoche."

Se tomó la suya y dejó caer la otra en el sofá, "¿De verdad lo planeaste?"

Lily asintió con la cabeza, alzando los ojos para mirarlo. Finalmente le devolvía la mirada, una expresión desconocida en su rostro. "Lo hice".

"¿Porque querías estar conmigo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. ¿Era esperanza lo que iluminó sus ojos marrones? "Porque... sí, porque quería estar contigo."

"Las cosas han sido raras entre nosotros últimamente." Lily asintió. "¿Crees que esto iba a ser que mejoraran?"

"Pensé que por la mañana, después de hablar, podría. Aunque no anticipé que Rose se enterase."

Teddy suspiró, "¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar tener esa conversación antes de tener sexo?"

"No quería... yo no quería perder la oportunidad."

Parpadeó, "Pensé que pensabas que me acostaba con cualquiera, que dormiría con quién sea."

"No conmigo. Nunca te habrías acostado conmigo estando sobrio, o un poco menos borracho. Soy la hija de Harry Potter, por amor de Dios, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a tener sexo conmigo. Pero sobre todo tú, porque yo soy como tu molesta pequeña... "hermana sonaría muy mal, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, "amiga. "

"No lo eres", dijo, meneando la cabeza: "No eres molesta. Y tú eres mi mejor amiga, Lily, por favor créelo."

"¿Incluso ahora?" Lily lo miró, "¿Incluso después de los últimos meses y de ayer por la noche?"

"Te alejaste de mí", dijo, "Dejaste de venir a verme y dejaste de pedirme ayuda y yo" inhaló, "me alejé de ti también."

"Ya no podía aguantar más", explicó Lily.

"¿Aguantar qué?"

"¿Por qué te alejarías de mí?" -Replicó ella. "¿Por qué apenas me hablaste en tu fiesta de anoche?"

"Porque eres tan hermosa y... Te he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Y ya no podía soportar estar cerca tí."

Lily lo miró fijamente. "Eso es lo que quise decir, también." Excepto que ella quería más que su cuerpo, aunque se conformaría con lo que fuese. Se conformaría con cualquier cosa que quisiese darle, aunque le hiriera, aunque fuese estúpido y emocional y auto-destructivo.

Teddy se acercó entonces, inclinándole la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos: "Hay más, sin embargo, ¿no?"

"Yo no quería -" Lily cerró los ojos. Tenía que controlarse en este momento, "realmente no quería ser sólo otra chica. Quería- bueno, yo lo quería todo." Ella lo miró y vio el miedo en la mirada de Teddy, "Lo que no es justo, lo sé. Yo sé que no lo es, sobre todo porque en cierto modo me aproveché de ti y nunca pediste que pasara esto y estoy fel- Bueno, no me arrepiento de lo de ayer por la noche ".

"No me arrepiento tampoco, "el aliento de Teddy acarició su mejilla: "Excepto..."

Lily apretó un dedo en sus labios: "Por favor, sin excepciones. ¿Podemos dejarlo así y ahora iré a tratar de explicarme a los chicos y podemos... de alguna manera, volver a ser como éramos antes?"

Teddy le besó la punta de su dedo y se alejó un poco hacia atrás, "Esta es una importante excepción. Necesitas saber... que si yo hubiese podido planear cómo quería que fuera nuestra primera, ayer por la noche no lo habría sido. Habría querido que pensaras estar conmigo era una oportunidad que _podías_ perder, no hubiese querido que pensaras que sólo sería por una noche. Desearía que te pudiese haber dicho que te amo y que supieses que no sólo estaba interesado en ti porque estaba borracho y porque eres hermosa." Lily había dejado de respirar en algún lugar en medio de todas esas hermosas confesiones e inhaló cuando él le sonrió y añadió: "Estoy interesado en ti porque eres _todo._Y quiero tener todo contigo." Se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los suyos y tal vez la noche anterior había sido apasionada y hermosa a su manera, pero esto significaba mucho más.

Se separaron y Lily suspiró, "Probablemente debería ir a hablar con Al y James".

"Voy contigo", le dijo Teddy sonriéndole, "Y luego vamos a ir a hablar con Harry."

"Eso va a ser divertido", murmuró Lily y Teddy se echó a reír, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Por lo menos si nos mata, vamos a estar juntos", dijo mientras cerraron los ojos y se aparecieron juntos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro y sin desear nada más.

_eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars…_

…_you and me together, we could do anything, baby_

_You and me together yes, yes_

* * *

**N/A: **1. Desearía que las pociones para la resaca existieran (aunque desearía que todo lo de Harry Potter realmente existiera, así que eso no es una sorpresa.)

2. ¿Reviews? ¡Sí, por favor!

* * *

_7 de agosto del 2011_

_¡Feliz día de los niños y niñas! _

_Acá en Chile por lo menos lo es C: En especial a mi Sofía hermosa._

_Este one-shoot es una TRADUCCION. TRADUCCION. TRADUCCION._

_El one-shoot original es: **Oh, So Glaringly Obvious** de **Somewhat Lovely**_

_Tengo permiso para traducirlo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Una de mis parejas favoritas del fandom de HP, pero en español no hay fics suficientes. *Lloro*_

_Besooos_

_Cristal_


End file.
